greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
White Lantern Power Battery
History Origin The White Lantern Power Battery was formed at the end of The Blackest Night in the war against the Black Lantern Corps. In order to defeat Nekron, Lord of the Unliving; Hal Jordan redistributed the power of the Life Entity amongst various resurrected superheroes thus turning them into the White Lantern Corps. Their power was crucial in defeating Nekron and ending the Blackest Night Prophecy. However, shortly afterwards, the Life Entity disappeared and its energy surged into the sky where it coalesced into a White Lantern Power Battery on Earth. The Brightest Day The local human authorities came to the impact crater in the middle of the road to uncover it but were stopped by Sinestro who desired its power. He proved to be unable to move the Power Battery and thus he went to enlist the aid of Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris in moving the White Lantern Power Battery. Each attempted to do so but failed and led to a unified effort to move the relic. This led to a power surge as apparitions of the resurrected heroes formed telling Hal Jordan to "find them." When Jordan asked who they were referring to, Aquaman repeated the statement and the trio were bombarded with images of the Embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum namely the Predator Entity, Ophidian Entity, Adara Entity, Proselyte Entity, The Butcher and the Ion Entity. Sinestro revealed that the Power Battery asked them to locate the Emotional Entities. When Jordan attempted to learn more and plunged his hand into the White Lantern Power Battery whilst asking how they could locate them, the relic teleported them to another location on Earth and stated "Atrocitus will help.". They quickly learned that the Power Battery had transported them to a part of Earth where Atrocitus had killed a group of criminals to save innocents and recruited his help in locating the Emotional Entities. Afterwards, the Black Lantern Deathstorm emerged from the Firestorm Matrix and attempted to end all life in the cosmos by destroying the White Lantern Power Battery. Before he could accomplish this act, a voice commanded him to bring the Power Battery to it as this being intended to command the power of all life. Deathstorm complied and recreated the resurrected heroes Black Lantern forms whereupon he took the Power Battery to the mysterious voice. It was soon revealed that the voice was the Anti-Monitor who tried to access the White Lantern's power, however his efforts are prevented by Firestorm who after engaging the Anti-Monitor and the Black Lanterns, is able to retrieve the Power Battery and escape. It's also revealed that the Power Battery allowed itself to be captured so it could obtain unspecified information from the Anit-Monitor. Powers The abilities of the White Lantern seem to be directly opposite to those of the Black Lantern, as to bring the dead back to life, even bringing the Black Lanterns back to normal. The godlike abilities of the White Lantern seem almost limitless. Current Owners *Life Entity Previous Owners *Sinestro *Hal Jordan *Deadman *Swamp Thing Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *In Injustice: Gods Among Us, Sinestro's ending features this Power Battery when the Korugarian villain launches an attack against the Life Entity itself. After defeating it, he claims the power of the White Lantern Power Battery for himself. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/White_Lantern_Power_Battery *http://www.comicvine.com/white-power-battery/18-56417/ Category:Power Battery Category:Items Category:White Lantern Corps